


Adrien Agreste is So Cheesy

by trash_personified



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and chloes, camembert is great by the way, crack or character study idk, dont include me in the cheese discourse, i still can't get over chloe not liking pizza, it ruins adrien's life i guess, short fic, what does everyone have against cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_personified/pseuds/trash_personified
Summary: If you ask me, smelling like cheese is not such a bad trade off for being a superhero. But here is all the reasons that it could be a problem, mainly chloe being Extra





	Adrien Agreste is So Cheesy

Adrien and Chloe had a hard time being kids.

You would think that rich parents meant happy kids, all the toys they wanted, they got. But sometimes, things that are more expensive, are worse.

For example, the food. Most upper class parties didn’t exactly offer a kids menu. hors d'oeuvres, canapés, etc. Had a tendency to be… not to a child’s taste buds.

Adrien didn’t like the caviar or smoked salmon, so Chloe ate his.

Chloe didn’t like anything with onion or asparagus, so Adrien ate hers.

There was one thing they could agree on though, neither of them liked cheese.

 

For some reason those rich stuffy adults wanted to serve as much stupid cheese as possible, which was fine, if not for the smell.

Neither of the children were allowed to hold their noses of waft the smell away for fear of seeming impolite. They just had to sit there, stupid stinky cheese under their noses, for party after party.

It was evidently traumatising enough for both of them.

 

* * *

 

Chloe still hated cheese, pizza was never allowed up to her level of the hotel.

Chloe still loved seafood, she still ate salmon and fish eggs and especially loved sushi.

But maybe Adrien had changed.

 

Chloe knew that smell.

Adrien smelled like cheese, like stinky stupid camembert.

Why did Adrien smell like cheese? He couldn’t have cheese, that was their thing. If Adrien had cheese then he was no better than those adults they had valiantly rebelled against as children.

This would not do.

“Ohhhh, Adrikins!”

Chloe ignored the reactionary wince from the boy.

“I can’t believe them, why would they pack you this.”

Chloe had flounced over to Adrien’s desk as he was unpacking his things before class. She pulled the offending foil wrapped disk from his belongings.

“I can’t believe those stupid staff of yours packed you this, you hate cheese. Is this their first day on the job? I’ll get daddy to help you find some new ones.”

“ah, Chloe-“

“They’re absolutely daft, I can let you borrow some from our restaurant if you want. The nerve of them.”

“Chloe, really-“

“I’ll make sure they never work in this city again, can’t even follow simple instructions.”

“Chlo-“

“CHLOE.” The sheer rudeness.

 

“What do you want, Marinette? Interrupting Adrien like that, how rude.”

Marinette frowned and put her hands on her hips in that ‘I’m student representative’ way. What a commoner.

“Chloe, Adrien is allowed to have cheese if he wants to.”

“Of course he doesn’t want it, they just gave it to him anyway, and now his bag smells, look at what they’ve done. Now shoo, this is none of your business.”

“Chloe, Adrien does like cheese.”

“No he doesn’t, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve known Adrikins for ages.”

Marinette didn’t seem to like being reminded of that. This hit her very shallow boiling point.

“Oh, of course he likes cheese. He’s had at least one piece on him every day this year. He always smells like camembert, have you really not noticed Chloe? And you call yourself his best friend.”

Oh that was it.

 

“Silly Marinette, what a stalker you are. Do you really keep track of what he eats every day? And you… smell him. What a creepy stalker, right Adrien?"

Adrien was visibly uncomfortable, obviously not at the question, it had to be because of Marinette.

“Now do us all a favour and get lost.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien was not liking where this situation was going.

He knew no good would come of camembert, first it pissed off Chloe and now Marinette was on the verge of tears.

“Maybe I do like cheese Chloe.”

He did not.

“Maybe I can eat what I want, and you have no right talking to Marinette like that.”

Chloe looked like that had been a blow.

She stormed out of the room, possibly to burn the cheese in revenge.

Marinette was equally frozen, face still red, then she squeaked and ran out too.

Now everyone was looking at him. This was not a good day.

 

Alya’s alert rang out on her phone, another akuma, he jumped out of his seat to head to the ‘bathroom’.

He could feel Plagg digging his claws into Adrien’s ribs.

Oh, right, Chloe had taken the camembert with her.

This was definitely not a good day.

Stupid cheese.

 

* * *

 

That evening after an extra-tiring bout of akuma fighting, worsened by Plagg’s low energy levels, he just wanted to collapse into bed.

But no.

His room smelled like cheese.

 

A small parcel sat on his bed. The label was empty apart from his name.

A secret admirer perhaps?

The parcel contained a few cheese pastries from the bakery near the school.

 

At least Plagg was going to enjoy today.

Now Adrien had to get that smell out of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> (entirely unedited and written in under an hour in the small hours of the morning.)


End file.
